Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan
Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan, is a story about how Darktan II, simply known as Darktan was created and got a hold of the Aether Amulet. It'll show DTA forming an alliance with the Demon Penguins which leads to the creation of Mectrixctic's Army and the Treacherous Trio. This story will tell how come Xorai hates Darktan more than he hates every other major villain, and pledges allegiance to Nightmare and how Shadow became a Darktan Minion. The story is completely written by Murphy and narrated by Lord Carrion. Approved by Director Kenny. It has no happy endings and very little high points. = The Story = Chapter One: The Fall of Darktan The sun was rising over the Darktonian Realm. Never before has anyone seen sunrise in the realm under Darktan. Happy Str00dels ran over jumping up with joy. Airships flew over, and Kanta Penguins celebrated. Austin8310 patted Flystar55555 on the back and smiled. Just then, outside the mansion, Triskelle, Explorer 767, Ninjinian, and some other penguins including Luce and Vesper walked out. The chef, Tidalwave11 followed them. Following Tidalwave was a black penguin. He was carrying the Amulet of Shadow. In a deep voice, while holding up the amulet, he bellowed: "This Amulet represents my former evil. I, Keeper of the Amulet of Shadow, shall no longer see my past self. I shall name the new keeper Vesper". His height over-sighted everyone. Everyone cheered, knowing that Darktan- or Theangol, has reformed, and that most of their objectives were complete. Darktan still had to be punished by law, and he was sentenced to community service. Their objectives were extremely complicated tasks. Number one was to defeat Darktan, which was completed at the end of the war, but it was made harder when Darktan transformed into "Armoured Darktan" and later Maledict. Number two was to destroy the Conclave of Doom. Robo-Gary was destroyed at the start of the battle and at the end WitchyPenguin was frozen with a shark. No one knows what happened to Herbert Horror, meaning that the objectives isn't complete but Herbert Horror was almost powerless without Darktan. Last but no least: destroy Darktan's Army. This was complete, so what everyone thought. Thenagals tallness had an advantage to his sight. He saw everyone. Absolutely everyone. So he thought... ---- A mad scientist walked out, hoping to escape. He hoped to escape into the mountains. As he ran, he was wacked by mullet. However, the slapper helped him recovered. Strange but true. Suddenly, a purple furry foot walked in front of him. A growl rumbled above. Xary looked up. "Herbert Horror?" said the mad scientist. "Is that you?". "Why would you like to know, Xary" replied Herbert Horror. "We don't have much time". Xary had only just recovered and he had blurred vision from slap. A few Doom Knights and a Painful Bear surrounded him. "Robo-Gary rebooting" said a computer voice. "Robo-Gary" said Xary. "You survived" "Affirmative" Robo-Gary said. "However, I'm using reserve power". "I'll repair you" assured Xary. "I suppose the whole conclave survived" "Yes" said WitchyPenguin, who had just arrived, jumping off her broom. "I'm using my spare broom". "Oh..." said Xary. "Well, why do you need me?" "We need you to clone Darktan" said Robo-Gary. "Yes, but he's reformed" Xary replied. "We'll need a time machine to get some DNA". "Affirmative. For you, I expect it'll be an easy task". "Yes, but we got a small force" said Xary. "We have a bigger one, but they're hiding among the mountains" said WitchyPenguin. "We also have a couple of Demon Penguins helping us, led by this... err... Mectrixctic". "But can we really trust them?" questioned Xary. "We're not sure" grumbled Herbert Horror. "Mectrixctic is part of the DTA as are these Demon Penguins. They're Elite Minions". "Sorry. I never noticed". "Enough with the talk. Build the time machine." "Yes sir!" ---- Chapter Two: How the Demon Penguins joined DTA Note: This takes place during early January 2009 Mectrixctic was bored. The Twelth Day of Christmastide was over and Mect had nothing to do. She finished restoring her father to life. She made a caste system and became very popular amongst Demon Penguins. She still hadn't done the washing up. She hadn't talked to her Demon friends even though she had a Christmas Party with them on Boxing Day. In fact, most of them didn't even want to talk to her because she was popular among other Demon Penguins who weren't Mect's friends and were jealous. She didn't mind, as she doesn't care for friends much. Mect switched on the radio. "Welcome back to TBC Radio 2 with Sir Tenny Wagon! It's the 7th January. The time os 8:30. Now for the news!" "Digital. FM. Online." said a computerized voice on the radio. "This is TBC Radio 2". "Darktan's Army has caused some trouble by invading Eastshield today. It failed" said the newsreader. Mect switched of the radio. "That is it!" said Mect. "I'll join Darktan's Army and overthrow it. At least I won't be bored anymore". ---- "Wow Murphy! You're doing well with the story. But it isn't grim" said Lord Carrion "I know. But it will be" said Murphy. ---- Mectrixctic had prepared a speech to convince the Demon community to form an alliance with the DTA. She approached the microphone. "Fellow Demon Penguins, there was a time when we could go outside without fear. Now people have invented Cell Phones, and the P.O.P.E. is very popular. All of you risk your lives just stepping out of the underworld. However, if we join forces with an army that is also powerful, and has the same goal of destroying the world, we will be virtually unstoppable!" After she finished, there was roar of support. "And after we've joined, at the right time, we'll overthrow Darktan, and take his army for ourselves!" Mectrixctic ended. "Hoaray!" yelled all the Demon Penguins. ---- By coincidence, an explorer fell into the Underworld. Within the next second, he fell into a coma because of all the noise... ---- Mectrixctic and a Demon Penguin walked into the mansion of Darktan. It wasn't a problem "dealing" with those Abyss Knights. They walked into the mansion. Servants and minions stared at the two Demon Penguins- no one has ever seen them in person before. In the lounge, they caught a couple of Doom Knights playing pool against eachother and an Abyss Knight playing Pengman. In front of the door of the throne room stood four Abyss Knight and a High Knight. "Trespassers! Attack!" the High Knight said. The four prepared a laser, but they didn't even fire it before the Demon penguins spread flames from their tridents. The Knights were lying on the floor with flames all around them. They weren't dead, but they were badly burned. The other High Knight ran away. The Demon Penguin opened the door. "Wait here!" ordered Mectrixctic. Mectrixctic walked in. Darktan and the Conclave of Doom looked up. "Who are you?" asked Darktan. "My name doesn't matter" replied Mect. "Oh it matters to me..." "I'm the representative of the Demon community. I would like to form an alliance" said Mect. "And what use are you too me?" "I've just took out half of your minons. I can make it all your minions". Darktan paused for a moment. Mect could see the Conclave of Doom shaking in fear. "Ohhhh... Ok. Welcome to the army! Since you've taken out half of my forces then I'll make you a Elite Minion." "Thank you!" Mectrixctic made an evil smirk. "Do the Demon Penguins see as a leader?". "More of a role model but some-" "Well, I advice that you make your followers into an army". "Yes Darktan. I'll add it to my to do list." "Thank you. Dark Templars, please clean up the mess. Oh, and you must be tired. Why not sleep with my minion, Maddieworld X tonight. I'll give you your own room sometime soon". Mect walked out and shut the door. "That fool. Still, I hope that this Maddieworld X is as evil as me". Note: Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm takes part months after chapter two'.' ---- ''Later, one day after the Great Darktonian Pie War The Demon Penguins were in their labs creating weapons for the Conclave of Doom. Mectrixctic walked by, inspecting the troops. Tridents were being created, upgraded so they can shoot fireballs. Some Demon Penguins were working on some new High Penguin magic. It would be useful for this army. "Ma'am. How much did the DTA have during the Great Darktonian Pie War?" asked a Demon Penguin. "10,000. Why?" The Demon Penguin didn't reply. "Oh, and ma'am, how much do they have now?" "100-1000." "What? Hey, we can't win-" "We must have faith. We are Demons, we can do almost anything." "Yes mam." Mectrixctic sighed. She wished that Darktan would have stayed a little longer. "I needed him to convince the other members of the army that I was fit for a leader. Now they're following that Conclave of Doom" She sighed, "I did want Darktan to stop being the leader. It's just that- I wanted it to be the right time. And I wanted to be the reason why he left. Overthrowing three penguins will be harder now- and they probably aren't going to tell the other minions to follow me..." Little did Mectrixctic know, Darktan would return. And she would play a major role in his comeback. Chapter 3: Darktan II? Xary grabbed the tools to build the time machine. Several Mwa Mwa Penguins helped him do errands, fix stuff on, etc. Meanwhile, WitchyPenguin was talking to a few High Knights of Darkness. Robo-Gary was keeping watch and Herbert Horror was eating some Doom Weed. "Careful sir. I'm allergic to Doom Weed" said Xary. Herbert Horror growled. To everyone else it seemed like a rumble. "Robo-Gary, contact Mectrixctic" he ordered. "Wiring up to mobile phone" replied Robo-Gary. "Establishing contact. Please speak into this microphone." "Hello? Mectrixctic speaking" said a voice of Robo-Gary. "Mectrixctic, we need you immediatly with those tridents and the High Penguin magic. Time is against us. We've already been attacked by insane Twiguins" Herbert Horror said. He was shivering with fear, as he knew Mect was extremely powerful. "Wait, I'm using a mobile phone! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Mectrixctic before she hung up. She wasn't near any Demon Penguins, but using a phone meant helping the Governance. "Summon Mectrxctic" Herbert Horror ordered. A High Knight of Darkness stepped forward. "Exorior Everto Mectrixctic" he said. Suddenly, a Demon Penguin appeared his eyes. It was Mectrixctic, holding three tridents. "The rest are in the Underworld" she said. "Yes, I sent some Skuas to get them" said WitchyPenguin. "I upgraded them with boosters" said Robo-Gary. "Well, for now, I got these three tridents" said Mect. "I called you to help us plan how to clone Darktan. Hang on a sec. X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Herbert Horror. X came over. "My services are required, sir?" "Yes. Have you finished the Time Machine?" "Yes. It has a capacity of five, sir" "Excellent! Now, how are we going to clone Darktan?" "We need to go back in time and steal some of Darktan's DNA and his past personality and memories using this." X held something which looked a thermometer up. "I suspect that when we clone Darktan his powers will be limited." said Mectrixctic "Yes. Which is why after we get the DNA we're going to send Xary to get some DNA from Darktan X." "WHAT?!?" said X. "But sir, I-" "Have an X in your name, he'll probably think you're on his side" WitchyPenguin saidd grinning. "The Darktan clone will have a few more powers but they'll still be limited" X said. "With all due respect, I think we should stick to what we got and get the DNA first" Robo-Gary suggested. "Ok. Very well" Herbert Horror said. A Mwa Mwa Penguin approached Xary. "Xary, we thnished twa twime masheen" she said. Herbert Horror was always annoyed by Mwa Mwas. He took hold of a fish from a Doom Knight and slapped the Mwa Mwa. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Mwa Mwa cried. For that night, no one could sleep because of the crying. To be continued Chapter 4: A Hint of Jealousy In which we see Xorai cheering that Darktan has reformed, taking away a villain from competing with him A Xorai clone ran threw the fields to Xorai's Base. He flew up into the sky until he found Xorai himself. "Sir! Good news. Darktan is good now" he said. Xorai couldn't believe. "WHAAA!" he replied as he fainted. The clone immedietetly dot him into the first aid recovery position, without checking his breathing (lucky that he was still alive). He got a Xorai clone medic to help out. ---- "Arghh! Arghh!" Xorai moaned as he got up. He was in a bed, with a glass of water next to him. The medic clone came by. "Drink sir" he told Xorai. "What happened, clone?" he asked. "Darktan was defeated and you fainted". "What? Really! HOARAY!" he yelled, jumping out of the bed. "Sir, please rest". "Shut up!" Xorai snapped. "Yes sir". "No I mean it". "Yes sir". "Arghh!" Xorai groaned as he walked out. ---- Xorai had his clones assembled. He would make the greatest announcement of his life. "Not so fellow clones! I, Xorai, your creator, has some great news. Darktan is good! We now have no problems with any rivals!" he shouted. The clones cheered. "And now that Darktan is defeated... I AM THE GREATEST VILLAIN!" The clones were quiet. "What about Nightmare, your boss?" said Clone #43 "Okay, so so I'm the best after Nightmare, but I will be better than him!" "And what about Bugzy? or Corruptor?" "Shut up!" Exclaimed Xorai. "Anyways, I have planned a great party to celebrate! We have cream soda, songs, and gifts, all stolen of course." The party followed, with all the latest (looted) hits, a fabalous (demon) DJ and much more (stolen or evil) stuff. Chapter 5: Assembling an Army "WAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAA!" The alarm clock was supposed to ring. WitchyPenguin was busy mixing a potion, Spearmint Anti-Fatigue, since everyone was tired thanks to the Mwa Mwa. She mixed with some water and put it in a bucket. She went up to every tent and threw some water into them. Now everyone was awake. The Conclave of Doom and Xary met at the command tent while Mectrixctic decided to look at her to do list. Construct an army of my favourite penguins "Wait what?" she told herself. "An army, huh?" Mectrixctic decided that she'd take a little 'holiday'. "Guys I'm taking a quick holiday! I will be back in a week" she told them. Using her pitchfork, she teleported herself back to the underworld. However she didn't see the other demon penguins. She connected herself up to her avatar, Catxinposen, wearing police uniform. "Cool! I can try the prisons first". She teleported from the underworld to the nearest police station, which also serves as a military base (it's only 10 miles away!). A police officer met her. "You're ok, PC... err..." "Trooper Lucy Smith!". Catxinposen didn't want to use her proper avatar name. "Oh Lucy. Nice name". "Yeah. So, have you heard of any new immates?" "No. Seems to be quiet". "Really? Who is the most annoying guy you had to deal with then?" "Easy! Luka Wryren, from East New Club Penguin National Prison. We're transfering to the re-educational facility here. He'll be here next week. I worked at that prison and he was annoying that I moved here - nearer the underworld. It's better then sticking with him". "Oh. Excuse me I need to go on the beat. Well, thanks for the chat". Catxinposen left with that and teleported herself to East-New Club Penguin Prison. She found herself in the entrance. She approached the desk sargent. "Excuse me! Please may I see Luka Wryren?" "Do you have an appointment?" "No but he's my son". Catixposen realised what shes just done - and she was wearing police uniform. "Really? Luka hasn't seen you in ages. And you're a police officer. Why didn't you say so. Here are the prison keys". Catixposen led her through corridoor and corridoor until she found Luka. A police officer walking by opened the door for her and told her: "You have 5 minutes". "Luka, this is your mum". Luka looked up. "Ur nwot mwai mwummy" he said just as Catixposen covered his beak. "Shh! We're going to escape! Understand?" "Okway". Catixposen knocked out guard by giving him a burn with a little bit of fire (she is a demon). "AHHHH!" as he fell to the floor. Catix didn't know it was that deadly. She opened everyone elses cells and teleported her and Luka back to the underworld. When she got back, she realised that she didn't need an army. "Right now. We're partners in crime. Ok?" "Okway!" "Wait here. I may look a little different". Catix walked into another room and Mectrixctic disconnected herself. She walked back into the room Luca was in. "I'm back!" she said. "Let me think of something we can do". Mectrixctic spent a minute or so thinking about what to do. "Ok Luka. Let's rob a bank!" Luka, with his incredibly smart mind, devised the nessercery equipment needed - master keys, guns, tools, everything. Meanwhile, Mectrixctic chose the bank to rob and thought of a plan the Neo Domino City Bank, the largest bank in the city. "Ok Luka. We charge into the door, knock out the sercurity, mug all the customers, get to the vault, steal the momey, then we'll go to the centrel computer and put that worm in to get the account details" Mectrixctic said. "Okway". Mectrixctic and Luka teleported outside the bank and marched in, carrying Deletion Rifless. "Ok. We're holding deletion lasers - give us your money!" Mectrixctic ordered. Everyone threw their money at them and run. The sercurity guards also ran away. "Right! Let's get to the vault. Luka, take point". "Wes swir". Lukan led the way. They searched the entire building until they found it. In front of it was hundreds of deletion lasers. "Swir...". "Don't worry" Mectrixctic said as he teleported to the control room. He deactivated the lasers and Luka waddled over. Mectrixctic returned. "I'll opwen twa dwor with dwa mwaster see". Luka opened it. The two grabbed what they can. The two then searched for the centrel computer. It was only a floor above. Luka entered in a disc, carrying a worm, to steal everyone's account. "Twen minwutes swir". "Darn. The cops should be here by now. I'll protect the building". The Penguin Police Troop was here, also armed with deletion lasers. Mectrixctic fired as much as he can. They shot back. They haven't been able to hit each other. "Luka, how long do we have?" "Fwive minwutes". "Argh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Mectrixctic had gone crazy. Suddenly her gun wouldn't fire. She checked her energy count. No deletion energy left. "Darn!" "Luka! We have to go!" "Bwut..." "Luka! Get my trident!". Luka obeyed and took the disc before it finished. Mectrixctic and Luka teleported. ---- Meanwhile, back at the realm mountains. "Hey, I wonder Mect is doing? He's having a good time while we're stuck in the freezing mountains. What do you, Robo-Gary?" WitchyPenguin asked. "I do not give opinion. That is not programing" Robo-Gary replied. "Oh shut up you piece nuts and bolts" Herbet Horror growled. ---- Mectrixctic searched the underworld for Luka. When they teleported, Luka was some how seperated. An upgraded paper aeroplane with a rocket landed in front of Mect. Dwear Mectwixctic "Cute! He can't pronounce my name" Mectrixctic said. You sweem wike a gweat gwuy an aww bwut I won't wink we can work with weach orange. I'm going wout on mwi wown.'' Yours, Luka. "Darn! I really need an army. That Luka was perfect for me... still I can make use of the rocket thing... hey I know I'll ask one of the demon scientists". ---- "I do not approve! No sadness! Absolutely no sadness!" Director Kenny screaned at Murphy and Lord Carrion. "Don't worry. It'll get sad sooner or later" Carrion replied, with an evil laugh. ---- Before Mectrixctic had time to leave the room, a copy of the Daily Demon arrived on a similar paper aeroplane. "Actually I should take a read" Mectrixctic told herself. She sat down and opened it up. She turned to Potential Minions. She scanned the page for an excellent replacement of Luka. However all the good ones were taken... except two. The first one was a twiguin, called Jake Gastby. Name: Jake Gastby Location: UnitedTerra, exact location unknown. Reason: He's a Twiguin - that makes him very dangerous. ''Requirements: Feed him left overs from your lunch. Give him a warm room. ''Other: Originally, he came from the Club Penguin forest but in search for his "pack", which was kidnapped by PSA agents, ended up in UnitedTerra. May also be hard to tame. The second, was called Sally "Slithers" and she thought she was a snake. Name: Sally Slithers Location: Southern Thomas Hills Insitute of Mentel Health, Thomas Hills, Aquarius Reason: Thinks she's a snake - feed her a few rats and she'll do anything you want. Also makes an excellent spy Requirements: Buy a giant tank, with a big rock and a huge sunlamp Other: A seriously cool thing - she can split her tounge! "Ahh! They'll have to do - and anyway, it's kinda cool that she can split her tounge and having a Twiguin is cool too". Mectrixctic decided to search for Jake first. He decided to go and ask some of his demon buddies first. "Yeah! Some kid called Jake Gastby. Saw him alright. Said he was a Vampenguin but he lied so we're throwing him into the lava" one of themm said. "Where?" "Next room". Mectrixctic ran into the next room. She found six demon penguins throwing a penguin into am pit full of lava. "NO! Give the Twiguin to me!" The Demons did what she said. "Listen Gastby. I'm your new packmate. We're partners in crime now, ok?" Mect remembered saying that to Luka. "Ok! HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" "Wanna do some vandalism?" Jake barked in agreement. "Ok. Let's go!" ---- Mectrixctic teleported himself and Jake Gastby into the Club Penguin town. "You're going to get your revenge! Go and vandalise the town!!!!!!!!!!" she said, shooting a fireball from her trident at the Gift Shop. Penguins screamed and ran away. Meanwhile, Jake Gastby attacked passer bys, stealing whatever he could. Mectrixctic grabbed a baseball bat and headed into the Night Club. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON RAID!" the DJ yelled. Mect vandalised the turn tables. The Keeper attempted to stop him but Jake came in and attacked him. The Keeper and Jake got into a large fight. Mect was busy too. She smashed CDs, wrecked the electricity and then went downstairs and went into the boiler and switched off the heating. The swimming pool froze instantly. That wouldn't be the main problem. With her baseball bat, Mect hit the glass seperating the sea, beginning another flood in CP. She ran back into the night club, looking for Jake. Gastby had the keeper down on the floor. "Leave him! We got to go before the agents get here". Jake hung onto Mectrixctic and they teleported back into the underworld. That was only the start of their demon raids. The next day, they attacked CP again, during it's flood, and made it worse, by bursting the Kermillan Channels. This wasn't only a distirbance for CP but also for the whole of the continent. The day after that, Mectrixctic fixed the channels, since the underworld would be destroyed too and vandalised Zudipool, Southeast Frostborough and freeded more prisoners from the same prison Luka was in. The third day, they decided to rest. Mect thought of Luka. "He was a great guy - I wish he was here". "And hwe wis". Mect looked at the corner of his eye. "LUKA!" "I cwan't hwide wanywere. Please take me back!" "YES! OH AND LUKA MEET JAKE. PLAY NICELY, I GOT BUSINESS TO DO". ---- Mectrixctic ran to the nearest Avatar room and changed herself into Catxinposen. With Luka back, she decided to get that Sally "Slithers". She changed into a doctor's uniform and teleported the Southern Thomas Hillls Insiture of Mentel Health. She found herself in the entrance. She asked the receptionist for Sally Slithers. "Her? She's in the second floor, bed three" he replied. "I never seen you before..." "I just graduated!" "Oh. Well... hello Doctor Philip Jackson. I thought you were a girl". "Philp? You mean Philper. It must had been a mistake". Immediatly, Catxinposen manipulated the receptionist incase he asked questions. "Go through Doctor". Catxinposen took the lift and arrived in the second floor. It was deserted, with only the paitents and their bed. "Ok! You lot are all sick of being stuck here, in this lonely hospital floor. Well I'm going to break you all out. I'm looking for someone called Sally "Slithers". I'll only break you out if she comes with me". "Hisssssssssssssssssss! That's shhhhhhhhhhhh me" she hissed. "Good! Let's go!" Catxinposen led the way, leading the paitents. They dashed down the dtairs, which was deserted (who would use it when you could use the lift?) and left through the door. "Hey!" the receptionist yelled. Catxinposen gave him a scare by using her demon powers and gave him a heart attack. A nurse ran over to help him. Sally and Mectrixctic teleported back to the underworld... ---- "Heart attack? That's good enough for me Murphy! I approve!" Kenny said. "Yes!" Murphy shouted. He and Carrion gave a high five. ---- Sally and Catxinposen stood in the underworld. "Wait here! I may look a little different". Catxin returned a minute later, as Mectrixctic though. "Ok! I'll get a Demon to make all the stuff you'll need - toys, a glass box, a giant rock and even a sunlamp!" Sally split her tounge in excitement. "You're the third member of my army. You can be a spy. I'll feed you dead rats". Sally split her tounge even more. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love dead rats". "That's the spirit". "Erghhhh!" Mectrixctic mumbled as she left to find a demon. ---- At the next room, she found a Demon scientist. "Hey there! Can you do me a favour and make me a giant glass box with an open top, a sunlight and get a big rock - big enough for a penguin to lie down on". "No problem, Mect". "Argh! I need a messenger. Sorry, it's just I'm recruiting an army and all". "Really? Hey heard of Familiar? She was a puffle who got stuck in a cloning machine. We threw her into lava but she was half demon, half puffle - call it a demon puffle if you want - so she survived. She has many powers a normal Demon wouldn't have- like you and this was familiar, you know, with you being half Vampenguin and Demon and all, so we called her Familiar". Mectrixctic paused for a moment. She realised that she could use Familiar as her messenger puffle. "Where is Familiar?" "Oh, him? He's in the sixth circle". Mect went down from the third circle (everyone lives there) to the sixth. She found Familiar operating the cloning controls. "Hey Familiar! I'm Mect". "Heard of you". "Yeah! You want a job - a well paid job?" "Keep talking". "Yeah. I want you to be my army's messenger". Familiar paused for a moment. "So all I have to do is be an overpaid postman?" "Yeah!" "I'm hired!" "Yes". Familiar and Mectrixctic went to find Jake, Luka and Sally but they only found Luka, building an invention. "Where's Jake and Sally?" "I dwunno". "See Familiar. Can't leave them for five minutes". Suddenly, Jake and Sally burst in. They were playing chase. Sally quit and chased Familiar while Jake approached Mectrixctic. "What?" "HOWLLLLLLL! HEARD OF A THIEF! HE'S VON INJOFACE!" "And?" "HE'S A POTENTIAL RECRUIT. HE'S A BLACK PUFFLE - HE CAN BECOME A LAVA PUFFLE!" "Yeah. Thanks Jake!" Mect grabbed a microphone. "Attention army, attention army". Sally stopped chasing Familiar and Luka's invention blew up. "Yes - today we do something. We' breaking a thief out from court! Grab onto me". Everyone did that. They found themselves outside the nearest court room. "Sally, go into the drain pipe and spy on them. Luka, you'll be leading the assault - you have Sally and Jake. Familiar, you'll go with Luka and report any news to me". Sally went into a drain pipe and for five minutes, the army waited. Sally finally came back. "Foamy is going to shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh prison for life". "GO! GO! GO!' Jake dashed off and was the first into the court room. Screams were heard. Luka, Familiar and Sally then entered. More screams were heard. Mect waited for about 30 seconds until Foamy came back. The army hanged onto to Mect and teleported back to the underworld. ---- Luka kept an eye on Sally and Jake while Familiar and Mect greeted the puffle. "What's your name?" Familiar asked. "Foamy". "I guess you want to join our army of criminals" Mectrixctic told him. "No! I'm nice - you're evil". "It's either us or prison". Foamy understood. "Fine". "YES!" yelled Familiar and Mectrixctic. "Familiar, check on the demon scientists - one of them is building Sally's stuff". "No problem". "Foamy, make yourself comfortable. You lot, go to bed, and Sally, I've nearly finished your stuff". Luka wasn't happy. "I nweed to mwake wan winenvation". "It blew up". "But it can be rebuilt". "Go on then. Stay up late". Familiar came back with Sally's stuff. She instantly jumped in the glass box and fell asleep on the rock. Foamy cuddled up with Jake and they fell asleep. Familiar also fell asleep. Mect, being a demon, never slept. Instead, she talked to Luka. "What you're doing?" "A Pengwuin-Jellyfwish translator". Mect laughed. "G has failed at it - I bet you extra milk that it won't work". The two shaked on it. While Luka built his translator, everyone else spent their time plundering with Mect. Then, a few days later... ---- Familiar walked in with a copy of the Daily Demon. On the front page, the biggest headline news made Mect cry. "Whaaaaaaaaaa?" MWA MWA PENGUIN CALLED LUKA MAKES PENGUIN-JELLYFISH TRANSLATOR! "DEMON" JELLYFISH FOUND! Mect read on. He found something intresting about a jellyfish called Squishor. And there's more. A Club Penguin like underwater city called Club Jellyfish exists. Demon Jellyfish are trying to take it over. One, called Squishor, is the only one that remembers it in our lake. "Us two will make great allies. Demon Jellyfish and Demon Penguin. We can take over both land and water. And I can take Club Jellyfish!" The Demon Jellyfish have elected Squishor as representative to the Demon Penguins. "That Squishor would be great in my army". Mect left to find Squishor on the second plate but found something surprising. "This is Mectrixctic, the commander of your invasion of Club Jellyfish". "Huh?" Squishor spoke to Mect through the translator. "The Penguins have voted you to lead the assault". Mect spoke back, through the translator. "Yeah, but I'm busy too. Maybe you can join my army and you'll have the excellent mind who invented the translator". "Ok" Squishor replied. Mect checked the clock. "What? My "holiday" is over. Got to get back to the Darktonian Realm! Bye guys!" "Bye!" the Demon Penguins said back. Mect got his army and teleported them to the realm. ---- TO BE CONTINUED! Chapter 6: Darktan II... In which materials for making Darktan II are gathered Mectrixctic returned in the mountains with his army. A Doom Knight approached him. "Who are these?" he asked. "My army. They'll help" Mect replied. "Where's the Conclave?" "Follow me". Mect found them in a tent - and that's not all he found. "Mandy, Bellina - where's Wille?" "Best not to ask..." everyone replied... ---- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Xary screamed as Willie gave him the lab coat she made. "Xary. Are you ok?" "I won't be with you around". ---- Lukas and Bellina had become friends... sort of. "Nwo! The cancanwon swould bwe here!" "No! Here!" "Famiweewer!" "Shut up, I'm busy!" Familiar shouted at Luka, just as Sally tried to bite her. When she did, she bite Lukas' and Bellina's invention. "HEY!" Bellina yelled. "FOAMY, STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!" Willie Watt shouted, wacking Foamy out a tent. "Order!" Herbert Horror roared. Everyone fell in silence. Mectrixctic and Maddieworld X came out of a tent. "Thank you! Now we're going back in time to retrieve DNA from the original Darktan. I'm going myself with Mandy and Bellina. Willie and Xary are, well, "busy", so I'm bringing Lukas and Familiar" Mectrixctic told the gang. "Get ready for action!" Mandy ordered. ---- Mandy inspected her squad of Lukas, Familiar and Bellina. Mect had overall command but Mandy was second. Jackpot! Bellina checked her arm cannon, Familiar held a bag for carrying a message and his trident while Lukas loaded a Fruit Blaster and a Flamethrower. "Lukas, Bellina, check the time machine. Familiar, get Mect ready" she bossed. Maddie was enjoying this. "Twime machine weady, Maggy" Lukas told her, as he came back with Bellina. Familiar returned with Mect. "Ok, lets go!" Mect ordered. They all ran into the time machine, which looked like a swimming pool cylinder slide. There was even water running down it. Bellina held Lukas and went down first followed by Familiar, then Mect. Now it was Manddieworld X's turn. "Yay! Woo!" she yelled. The slide, err time machine, went so fast. In eight seconds she ended up in the Darktonian mansion, in a corridoor. But there was a problem. She landed in a pile of vomit and the pile became bigger when she vomitted. Everyone moaned and moaned about themselves vomitting until a Dark Archon caught them. "Uh oh!" Mect said. Lukas deleted in a flash. "Good work! We need to disguise ourselves if we want to get any near to Darktan" Mect said. "To the lounge!" The team marched to the lounge, with Bellina and Luka's eliminating every guard or Dark Archon. When they entered, they attracted a large crowd... "Uh oh! I didn't know that there are so many guards" Mect said to herself. Doom and Abyss Knight and their High Knight superiors stopped playing their games of pool, snooker, poker and many other games. They stared at the gang. The Doom Knights prepared their mullets while the Abyss Knights prepared a laser. Meanwhile, the High Knights of Darkness lead a charge. "Bellina, Lukas, fire!" Maddieworld X ordered. The shot their lasers, deleting every attacker that charged. Mect and Familiar got out their tridents and shot fireballs. What was left was knocked out Darktonian minions and the echoes of fizzing deletion energy. "Change into their costumes" Mect told everyone. "Familiar, send a message back that we got the DNA". "Wait, but -" "GO!" Mandy shouted. Familiar write a quick letter, Mect signed it and he left the room. Meanwhile, everyone else changed into High Knight armour and left for the throne room. The Dark Archons ignored them and floated past them. A pack of Mischief Makers followed one. They reached the door of the throne room and opened. A Dark Archon followed them, keeping an eye on them. Darktan was sitting down on his throne, being the forever emperor of everything. Herbert Horror and WitchyPenguin surrounded them. Robo Gary was absent. "What do you want?" Darktan asked the gang. "Oh our forever Emperor" Mectrixctic said. "Xary and Robo Gary, err, is upgrading your powers but need a blood sample with DNA". "Buy the story" Maddieworld X said in her head. "Ok. Sure. Why not?" Darktan grabbed a knife and ... oh we'll skip this bit. What happened was Bellina was holding a cup of a tiny speck of Darktan's blood. They bowed and left the room. "Back to the time machine" Maddieworld X told them. They all ran back to the slide, I mean time machine. They jumped into it and ended up back in a tent. Herbert Horror and Xary was waiting with Familiar. Bellina gave the cup to Xary who set the work in a cloning machine. "Here it is. Put the blood in the microwave and I'll put it on for 10 minutes. We should have a clone coming out of the tank of goo in... err... ten minutes" Xary told them. And for that ten minutes Xary explained how it worked. "Look it's coming!" Mandy told everyone. Everyone gathered round. A penguin levitated out and took a huge breathe. It had no waddlers. It just levitated. A shower automatically came on and washed the goo off. Darktan II was born. He laughed his famous evil laugh. "Your Forever Emperor Emperorness" everyone said, bowing. "I'm alive. I've returned" Darktan shouted. However he collasped after saying that. "Argh!" "Sir, you're powerless. We plan to get the DNA of Darktan X. He will power you. Good luck, X" said Mect. "Yeah, good luck" X muttered under his breath. ---- X waddled into a mountain Darktan X was last reported. "Darktan X? This is Xary here. An X antibody". Suddenly, a Darktan looking penguin jumped in front of him with an unnoticable X on his forehead. It was Darktan X. "I was sent here" X said. "What do you want?" "Our Lord and Master ... oh I forgot his name ... has requested some of your DNA". Darktan X stared at him. "You're lying!" he roared "Now!" Lukas came out and shot his Deletion Laser. It didn't delete Darktan X but it did weaken him badly. "Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" X ran over with his injection thing and drove it into Darktan X. Some blood was taken out and the two ran off back to the camp. Darktan X screamed. "I'll have my revenge!" ---- Chapter 7: Amulet of Darkness... sorry my mistake... Darkness Amulet Xorai watched his clones go into cyro sleep. They would be awakened when needed. He knew his base was defenseless but for what he was going to do he was to destroy the disloyal clones. If his loyal clones saw what he was going to do, they'd be confused, his army would full into chaos and Xorai would need to create a whole new generation of clones. Xorai had hired a rogue Darktonian High Penguin to do the dirty work for him. Xorai hated the Darkness Amulets he made earlier. Now he'd have the perfect amulet. "Is it ready?" Xorai asked. "Yes. It's ready and is full of potential for use" the Darktonian replied. "Good. Give it". "No! It's an untested prototype. It's potential is unknown. I must use my HP magic to check -" "I WILL FIND OUT IT'S POTENTIAL! IF I TRY NOW THEN I'D FIND OUT IF IT CAN DESTROY THE UNIVERSE AND ALL THE IDIOTS IN IT". "No! I must stand by to defend it". Xorai pulled out a Knicicle and pointed the tip at his throat. "If you dare, dare, resist my power, I'd use my power to destroy you. Or I could end it much more quickly. In the throat". The High Penguin pulled out a sword and struck Xorai. Xorai was able to use a simple fireball to deflect it. Xorai pulled fired laser, which it the High Penguin. It laid there. Dead. "First the end of rivalry was bought by my enemies... now I will use this to destroy my rogue clones... and then my enemies". ---- Xorai used his powers (not from the Aether Amulet) to open his prison cells. Suddenly rogue clones and captured prisoners started burning the place. Now was Xorai's move. "Err... ok... the amulet should absorb it's power into my head... got it... BLACKOUT!" Xorai casted a black ball, which exploded. It caused an explosion, knocked Xorai to the ground and a few prisoners but he'd messed up the spell. "DAMN! Ok, how about this. He created another black ball and casted Drain of Light. However he messed up the spell and the ball exploded again. He didn't know that you didn't need to cast a ball for this power. "I hate this amulet! SPLIT!" Xorai hoped he split into ice Xorai, dark Xorai, etc etc and hope that he could fight off the prisoners but instead he accidentally shot a deletion laser which hit and deleted seven prisoners. The prisoners had now noticed Xorai and began the clones fired lasers at Xorai. Xorai was using his normal powers to fight the prisoners. Eventually he was tired and the prisoners would overun him. Suddenly, a black cloud floated away from the amulet. The black cloud soonb transformed into a small dragon (when I say small dragon that is dragon standards). The dragon roared. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DRAGON!" Xorai ran into a cyrosleep cell and locked himself into it. He forgot to press cyrosleep and Xorai just hide there, scared to get out to press the cyrosleep activation. The dragon was alone. So alone. He was sad. Sad and lonely. The prisoners got their fire torches and started throwing them at the dragon. The poor dragon stood their. He whipped his tail, knocking the prisoner. He used his telepathy to control the burning fire. The fire locked onto the prisoners and incinerated them. The screams could be heard. The dragon didn't like the screams. A tear fell him. But then purpose took over. His purpose was to serve the holder of the Aether Amulet. The holder was Xorai. He was his owner. The dragon formed a cloud and entered the Aether Amulet. The cyrosleep cells malfunctioned and the clones walked out, with no ideas of what happened. They simpily cleaned away the "mess". Xorai stepped out, looking out for the dragon. "It's gone. Yay?" ---- "Murphy, this is perfect. Keep up the good work!" Kenny smiled. He knew how much Benny would be annoyed. ---- TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Chapter 8: Darktan II!!! Mectrixctic was proud. X was proud. The Treacherous Trio was proud. The Conclave of Doom was proud. In fact, everyone in the DTA was proud. Although, the only exception was Willie Watt and that was because X told her that he didn't love her. Everyone could here her wail. "Luka, get the brainwashing device. I can't have an emotionally disabled ally" Mect ordered. "Yes mwam!" Luka grunted. Darktan II's muscle pains were finally over. He was learning to use his levitational powers. "X, why didn't you give him flippers to waddle with?" Herbert Horror roared. "Well, if he levitates more, he can use his telepathic powers more effectively" X replied. "Ohhhhhhhh!" everyone said. WitchyPenguin got a few target boards. "Ok Darktan II, use your power to take out this target board". Darktan used his telepathy to make the target board explode. It worked. "Good! Now destroy these free". Darktan floated up and fired a fireball at the targets. They simpily burnt up. He floated back down. "Ok, he knows the basics. Now I better teach him advanced. Come along Darktan II, I'll teach you some more powers" WitchyPenguin ordered. "Weren't I supposed to lead this army?" Darktan question. "Yes but you're powerless right now. Come along" bellowed WitchyPenguin. Mectrixctic agreed with Witchy. "She's right. He is powerless" she stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We must find some form of power for him" a minion suggested. "It can be elemental" another said. "There's a problem with that; must elements are taken or powerless" a High Knight of Darkness sighed. "I can fix that. I was recently spying on Xorai's Army on orders from Darktan during the war. Then I found out a secret; Xorai had been working on the Darkness Amulets. They comprise of six elements; Fear, Deletion, Oobleck, Guano, Dark Lava and the most recent; Aether" a minion with a Russian accent suggested. "Oh... well I heard of Fear and Deletion but these other elements seem... intresting. Ok, we are raiding the base the to grab these elements. It could power up Darktan II" Mectrixctic. Everyone agreed except for Herbert Horror. He was enjoying power and he didn't want it to be taken away from him. "Oh, minion, what's your name?" Mectrixctic. "Roman. Roman de Konrinski". "Thanks Roman. You have been excellent service. I'm promoting you to Elite Minion". ---- Chapter 9: Shadow's Story In Which Ryan the Penguin finds out that Darktan has reformed and challenges Darktan II to a duel for his freedom, but loses Chapter 10: Darktan II Darktan II is now just known as Darktan and is in charge of the army. Chapter 11: I told you I was Hardcore! Xorai tries to retrieve the Aether Amulet, but fails Chapter 12: The End of the Beginning of the End The world finds out that a new Darktan has emerged. Willie joins DTA and the Treacherous trio is created. Roman de Konrinski finds out that Mectrixctic is trying to overthrow Darktan, but she manages to control him into becoming a member of his army. Shadow the Penguin meets Foamy and thinks that being a Darktan minion isn't as bad as he thought. However it ends saying that he has no idea what's coming next. See Also *Murphy:A Tale of The Darktonian Realm Category:Villains Category:Stories Category:Murphy